Family
by amberbellamy
Summary: Mckono with a little bit of Mcrollins. Kono has a 2 year old daughter, she knows it's Steve's but he doesn't know. T rater because of the romance and the language.
1. Chapter 1

_Kono still remembers it, as if it happened a few weeks ago. But in reality, it was almost 2 years. The time flies when you're busy. Chin threw a party with his collegues, Steve and Danny back then, she wasn't one of them she barely even graduated at the police academy.  
They were drunk, Kono and Steve spend the night in a private room somewhere she can barely remember what happend. But a few weeks later she found out her pregnancy test was positive. And then, just half a year later when she was almost 7 months pregnant, she graduated from the academy.  
the guys couldn't wait to add her in their team, but they had to wait until the baby was there. And then there she was, born on June 6th of 2011, born at 8:32 pm a little girl named Jasmine Lola Kalakaua. Kono just can't forget about that night because she knows this little girl is Steve's, the first moment she looked into the little girls eyes, she noticed she just looked like Steve, but she couldn't tell him, they were collegues now._

"Goodmorning Kono, how's Jasmine doing? haven't seen her around lately." Danny asked, he was curious about the baby, he was glad there was another girl around for Grace to play with, even though she was 5 years older and further ahead then Jasmine.

"She's doing great, just great, she can finally walk, i can't keep up with her anymore." Kono smiled, she loved talking about her daughter. She was so beautiful, it was clear she was a pure mix of Kalakaua and McGarrett, her bright blue eyes and Steve's smile, mixed up with Kono's hair and tan, everything matched perfectly.

Kono had a crush on Steve for a long time, even before Jasmine was born. He was just such an attractive man, he could wrap any woman around his finger, she knew he was having fun, dating around with woman and she didn't want to know how his evenings with them ended, the thought of it just made her jealous.  
He was in a serious relationship with Catherine Rollins for a while now, and they even started thinking about starting their own family. Catherine loved Jasmine, and she kept convincing Steve how amazing children were.  
Kono knew it, she had the best daughter in the world. There wasn't a day she didn't think about Steve, his perfect body, his perfect hair and eyes, just his perfect smile everything.

All she wanted was for Steve to know that he had a beautiful daughter, but he was treating her like he was her uncle, and Jasmine started to think like that as well, calling him "Uncwe" whenever she saw him. Steve was amazing with kids, but for some reason he was more attached to Jasmine, then he was with Grace or any other kid. Maybe he knew? Maybe he just felt that Jasmine was something special to him but he just couldn't figure what it was?

"Alright, let's get started." Steve said as he entered the room. "Kono? are you even there?"

Kono looked up as she heared Steve calling her name, stupid daydreams. "Oh yes, i'm sorry, had a short night Jaz kept me up most of it."

Steve smiled at her, just hearing Jasmine's name lit him up. "How about the 4 of us having lunch today? there's a lot we need to discuss on the last case. "

"You mean the Cannon case?" Danny asked curiously.

"Yes, i know the case has been solved a long time ago, but something's found nearby Cannon's house that might open up another story." Steve said, showing pictures of a few used handgrenades.

"Where are they now?" Kono asked, staring at the screen.

"At the lab, we're about to get the results." Steve answered, his low voice causing shivers down Kono's spine. 

* * *

"Catherine is joining us for lunch as well, i hope you don't mind she just called me she wanted to meet up with us." Steve said as he waved his iPhone in the air.

Catherine, why did almost every line involve Catherine? she started to hate the name even though she couldn't hate the person. Catherine was lovely, and Kono knew Catherine was caring well for Steve, they matched perfectly.  
But still there was this one thing going on, she hated it when they touched each other, just an arm wrapped around Catherine's shoulder shouting: this woman's mine! was enough for her.

"Thank you guys so much for coming." Catherine said.

Kono glanced at her, just the way she spoke annoyed her, she didn't want to think like this but it just happened. She wanted a nice family for her daughter, she was 100% sure Steve was her father, and it would be strange for her to call her father her uncle.

Danny noticed the way Kono glanced at Catherine, she wasn't looking very happy wich already said enough. "Hey Kono, can i talk to you for a sec?" he whispered.

"Just let Catherine speak first, i bet whatever she has to tell us is strictly important." Kono answered and smiled at the woman.

"Thanks Kono, so i was thinking, now that i got offered a job back on the land, and i would love to spend more time with Steve, i was thinking maybe i could work together with you guys?"

Kono's eyes whidened, did she really suggest that? Ofcourse Steve wasn't going to reject his own girlfriend, but they had to work together wich meant she saw them being all flirty and cuddly 24/7, that was just too much for her.

"Really? that would be amazing, we would love some extra help and i'm glad you decided to work on land." Steve said, as he pressed his lips against Catherine's cheeck. "So what do you think guys? do we need to think about it or do we have a new member?"

Danny stared at Kono, he figured that what she was thinking, didn't mean any good. "Chin?" Danny asked, his elder collegue looking up.

"I think it's a great idea, we do need more help lately, and i just don't see a reason why not? you're great with computers aren't you? "

Was he kidding? Kono needed to do a lot more to join the team, and Catherine only needed a few yes'es? That was enough for her, Kono stood up leaving the group to stare at her.

"Kono? are you alright?" Catherine asked, maybe she said something wrong?

Kono couldn't hurt Catherine she knew that, she just made Steve feel like he was the luckiest man in the world, but Kono just wanted to be alone, crying somewhere in a corner. But big girls didn't cry, she never cried. Kono just nodded, but her facial expressions just said enough. Catherine didn't feel welcomed by her and why? they were sisters for life.  
"I'm sorry, i have work to do." Kono mumbled, she turned her back at the group and walked out.

"Is she ok? " Steve stood up, wanting to run after Kono to ask what really was going on, but Danny was first. He ran after Kono, grabbing a hold of her arm. "We need to talk, now" Danny said, staring at the group, nodding. "i'm going back to the office, i'll see you guys back at the HQ" he said, and dragged Kono with him.


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm not feeling well this week already, so i'm home from school now posting new chapters of this story,  
i assure you that they won't be long.  
I'm in bed and i need to rest a lot, i hope you enjoy reading this, i'm new here on FanFiction and my writing style needs to grow. Also my English could be better, sorry for that. **

* * *

_Great, all she wanted was some time on her own, but then Danny decided to follow her and change her plans._

"What is it that you want from me Danny? i need to work so please make it quick." she lied, she had nothing to do all she wanted was to be alone thinking about how she was going to tell Steve that he had a daughter because yes, she was planning to tell him rather sooner then later. She was scared Steve would get pissed at her, and maybe he even suspended her or worse, fired her.  
But they were a family, she knew Steve could have a really bad temper now and then.

"Just tell me what the actual reason is, why did you leave lunch? i can see it in your eyes Kono something's wrong, don't you like Catherine?"  
Danny handed her a cup of coffee, as they both sat down at Danny's desk.

She could trust Danny right? right? she was wondering why she was questioning so much, but this was all complicated. No one knew about Jasmine being Steve's daughter.

"Alright Danny i haven't been completely honest, and i know that one of the main rules of the team is that we don't keep secrets from each other, but i have no choice." she didn't dare to look at Danny now, she was scared of what he would tell her. She knew Danny too well, he could be just as bad as Steve, his yelling was unbearable. They were two hot headed cops making her and Chin sweethearts compared to them.

"But just swear you won't tell anyone ok? i'm planning to do this on my own once i come up with something good."

"I'm listening, i see it's bothering you, Kono you could trust me." Danny said as he sipped from his cup of coffee.

Kono took a deep breath, she didn't even know where to start.

"So 2 years ago that one night, Chin's crazy party, we were all there." she started. "we were drunk and... i guess Steve and i had sex, but i can barely remember how it happened and i guess he can't remember as well, but anyway, a few weeks later i used a pregnancy test because i was late, and it was positive."

Danny was silent, he couldn't believe what Kono just said, Steve would never have sex with a family member of a collegue, that was just wrong. "Oh, really? so you think your baby girl is Steve's?" Danny still couldn't believe it, this was something huge.

"It was an accident, but ever since i woke up next to him, i just can't get him out of my mind and now that i'm working with him..." Kono looked sad, but it felt great talking to someone about this because it had been bothering her for a long time now, and she didn't dare to talk to Chin about it.

"So you're jealous of Catherine because you're in love with Steve?" Danny guessed, he was a good guesser.

"Yes... unfortunatly." Kono mumbled. "i don't want to be in love with my boss but i can't chose to fall in love with someone. And now when i see him and Catherine together i can't take it anymore, and now she wants to join our team, you see where i'm going now?"

Kono did hesitate whether she should leave the team or stay. She loved her job, but she just hoped she could find something better somewhere else. She didn't want to feel like this for the rest of her life, things needed to change.  
"So i'm overthinking leaving Hawaii and just move somewhere else."

"What!? but you were born and raised here! and what about Chin? and us?" Danny shocked, he didn't expect Kono to actually leave the team. "do you feel replaced by Catherine? because you won't be replaced by her, she ain't like you, you're that strong, fierce woman most man are scared of."

Kono smiled, that made her feel better for a bit. "But i just can't hang around here anymore, i just think i'm moving with Jasmine and i'll just tell her about her father once she's older." to her, that was the only option that was left.

"But it's unfair to Steve... how do you think he'll react once he finds out?"

"I don't know, i really don't know Danny, but i just have to get out of here, i'll annouch this to the rest of the team tonight." she said. She finished her coffee, and threw the empty cup in the bin. "Let's get back to work." she said and just started her computer.

Danny was left speechless, how could Kono act all out of the blue like nothing happened? this was something big, he had been through a lot with Grace so he could know what it feels like to be Steve at the moment.


	3. Chapter 3

_Catherine joined the team, it felt like Kono couldn't have her opinion because it didn't mean anything anyway. She felt bad, she thought about moving faster then she planned.  
Why was she even running away? just because of Catherine joining the team and taking her man away? Yes, and she had to think about the future of her daughter, she couldn't grow up in an envoirment like this. _

* * *

"Where's Kono? she's late." Steve said as he had his arm wrapped around his girl. Catherine still felt really guilty for some reason.

Kono entered the HQ, she didn't look happy, rather tired. She didn't even notice the two standing right in front of her. She dropped her bag next to her desk and crashed on her chair, staring at her computerscreen.

"Finally there you are, how about a goodmorning boss?" Steve released his girlfriend as he looked at his collegue. Catherine crossed her arms she already had this strange feeling Kono had feelings for Steve, but she wasn't sure what she felt for him.  
It made Catherine feel jealous about the fact there was another woman thinking about him.

"Oh hi... " Kono said as she looked up, and glanced at her boss.

"Couldn't you bring us coffee as well?" Steve asked, staring at Kono's cup, why did everything seem so important to him?

"I thought you had hands as well." Kono answered as she started typing something on her keyboard. She hated acting like this but Jasmine kept her up all night and she just litteraly drained all energy from Kono.

Steve shook his head, this wasn't the Kono he knew, this wasn't the Kono he looked up to all the time. She was such a tough and strong woman she wasn't that rookie anymore, she changed in so little time.  
"Ok, let's just get started then." he decided to leave her alone, and returned back to Catherine, wrapping his arms around his girlfriend's waist. Kono looked up, seeing the two, rolling her eyes on that. Steve pressed his lips on Cath's and squeezed her ass.

"Boss, can i talk to you for a minute?" Kono stood up, she needed to tell him that she was planning to leave.

"Sure, i was going for a coffee anyway. " Steve said, he pressed a kiss on Catherine's lips and followed Kono to the hallway. "What's so important? why are you behaving like this Kono, this is unlike you. "

Kono turned around to face her boss, what she was about to tell him was one of the hardest things ever, she didn't want to move away from him but it felt like it was her only choice. "Alright boss please don't be mad at me." she leaned against the wall as she watched Steve getting coffee from the machine.  
"I'm moving."

Steve stopped moving as he heared this. Did he hear this right? He didn't turn around, he just stood there, Kono biting her bottom lip. "I'm sorry what?" Steve said as he finally turned around to face her. "Did i hear it right? you're going to move? where?"

"I don't know yet, i'm thinking of... Canada together with Jasmine." Kono loved Hawaii, she was born and raised here, but she needed a new beginning for her and her daughter.

"No you're not leaving." Steve reacted.

"What if i am? try to stop me." Kono mumbled. "Besides, you have Catherine now, i bet she's a great replacer." Kono's heart ached as she said that, she wasn't jealous of thinking Catherine would replace her as a cop, not at all, but she just hated them being all cozy around, her heart couldn't take it.

"No Kono this is your life, you can't just leave! " it almost sounded Steve got mad at her, he took his cup of coffee, but he pinched it a bit too hard, his cup scattered into pieces in his hand, causing him to moan getting the warm coffee over his arm. "Fuck!" he moaned.

"Oh my god... " Kono said shocked, she never expected him to react like this. "Are you okay? come here. " she lead him to the kitchen and got him a towel, she helped him to clean his arm. "Wow, i think you have to visit the doctor." she said as she noticed some burns on his arm.

"No it's ok, it's fine." ofcourse typically a Steve answer, he wrapped the cold and wet towel around his arm and just held it there. How could he be so tough all the time? "Why are you leaving us Kono? you can't do that, you're family."

Ouch, why did he HAVE to say that? "This place has got me too many scars, i think i have to move on." she answered, she felt like she could cry, so she bit her bottom lip, trying to hold her tears back.

"What about Jasmine? i love the kid... it feels like she's bringing the joy in my life again." Steve truly loved her, wich made it harder to tell him it was his child she was about to take with her to Canada.  
"Please, just think about it... i beg you Kono."

He almost sounded hopeless. "I... I don't know i, i have to think about this for a while... " Kono looked down. "Let's get back to work... " Great, now there was no escaping, was there even a possible way of telling Steve he had a two year old daughter? She wanted to she really did, but it just didn't feel right her being around Catherine.

* * *

"Where were you?" Catherine asked, sounding jealous for a minute.

"We were just discussing a case, nothing to worry about." Catherine noticed the wounds on Steve's arm.

"Really? what about those burns? did you two have a fight? Steve i don't want to sound stupid and all but, i think Kono is jealous of us."

"Jealous? why would you even think that? " Steve leaned against his desk, why would Kono be jealous at them? he knew Kono wasn't interested in him, not in the relationship part.

"I don't know, the way she looked at us, it's scaring me and it's making me uncomfortable."

"She was talking about moving to Canada with little Jasmine, i just love that little girl Cath, it feels like she means much more to me then she should... and i can't help it."

"I think you desperatly want a child, but we talked about this right? Please could you do me a favour?"

"Anything."

"Just, please don't talk to Kono, just let her go to Canada, if this is what she wants, don't stop her. "

Steve sighed, Kono meant everything to him, just like any other member of the team it just felt like he couldn't let her go, he wasn't ready to give up on her yet.


	4. Chapter 4

Catherine started to get worried about her and Steve's relationship; she felt Kono was in love with him, and knew Steve always had a weak spot for Kono, he didn't tell that he liked her or loved her, but she knew he thought it.  
She wanted to do everything to get rid of Kono, to make her go to Canada and never return so she and Steve could have a future together.  
But wouldn't that be cruel? what if he would find out Catherine his own bloody girlfriend, had to do something with her disappearance?  
Catherine shook her head, this needed to be done.

Steve was in the shower, he didn't say a word to Catherine on their way back home. Catherine moved in with Steve, so they could see each other more often, and work on their relationship.  
She knew Steve would do anything to stop Kono but why? just for baby Jasmine or was there something more? She needed to find out what Steve was thinking about his collegue.  
She noticed Steve's phone lying on the table, Catherine stared at the bathroom door, and moved over to the table, snatching his phone off.  
She searched for Kono's number, and clicked on it as she found it. She hesitated for a minute, this would bring her into big trouble if Steve finds out.

_I wouldn't care if you've left, Catherine is doing a way better job then you did in your entire career._

She didn't want to press send, but she accidentally did. Crap! "No, no, no! " she mumbled in herself, she panicked as she heared the water stopped running, a sign Steve was done.  
She knew he wouldn't be in there forever, she erased the history quickly, hoping she wouldn't text him back or she would be in big trouble.

"So i was thinking, how about a movie? you and me? ordering Pizza?" Catherine quickly said as Steve walked out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist.

"Sounds like an idea to me! where's my phone?" Steve asked, looking around for his cellphone Catherine still had.

"Oh i don't know, i'll use mine!" she said, and fished her phone out of her pockets. She didn't mean to be this cruel, but when it came to Steve's love, she wanted to do anything, litteraly anything to keep him with her.

"I swear my phone was on the table, do you have it?"

Catherine didn't know what to say anymore, so she just jumped up to him, and kissed him passionatly, Steve McGarrett covered in a towel was the sexiest thing ever.  
Steve catched her, and they fell back on the bed. "No pizza for us?" he mumbled against her lips. "Not tonight." Catherine mumbled back, and focussed on his lips.

* * *

Kono was just busy packing her stuff, boxes covered on the floor. It would've been easier if she had help, she hadn't told Chin nor Danny she was about to leave, but she was craving for their help.  
She stood up, hearing her phone ring. It was a text message from... Steve?

_I wouldn't care if you've left, Catherine is doing a way better job then you did in your entire career._

She couldn't believe what she just saw, was this even real? Did Steve really text her this? Why would he do that? She thought she meant something to him, probably not what she wanted to mean to him, but she knew she meant something to him.  
Was this a joke? "Steve..." she said, her voice was shaky.

"Jerk!" she called and threw her phone on the floor, she decided not to return a text, and confront him tomorrow at the office.  
She started packing faster, she couldn't wait to leave, to forget about him, to forget about Catherine how hard it would be for her, seeing them surrounded by children, holding hands together and even at their wedding! She shook her head, she didn't want those thoughts, she needed to be happy for her little daughter.

"Mommy?" the little girl voice said. Kono stopped unpacking so roughly, she didn't want her daughter to see her like this.

"Yes sweetheart?" She whiped some upcoming tears away from her cheecks and turned around to face her beautiful angel.

"I can't sleep." She spoke with her cute little angel voice.

Kono stood up and lifted her daughter in her arms. "You want to stay with mommy for tonight?" the little girl nodded, looking tired, she might've had a nightmare, or she could've heared Kono scream a few seconds ago.  
"It's going to be okay sweetheart.. " she whispered, not knowing her daughter had fallen asleep in her arms again.


	5. Chapter 5

_Kono couldn't sleep that night, all she could think of was that one text message she recieved from her baby's father. How could he say something like that to her? She cried as she watched her little angel sleeping so peacfully. She pressed a soft kiss on the girl's forehead.  
"I love you." she whispered, and closed her eyes. _

* * *

The next day at work, Catherine was nervous, did she text Steve back? What would she tell him? How would Steve react?  
She tried to convince Steve to take a day off, but ofcourse he rejected it, he was a hard worker.

"Why are you so tense this morning babe?" Steve asked. "Did i do something wrong last night?" a great reminder of last night, the great and hot sex they had, it was hotter then ever, something she never experienced before. This might as well have been their last time when he finds out.

Kono stepped in, throwing her bag in the corner of the room, she didn't look happy.

"Goodmorning Kono." Steve said, as he walked up to her. "I have an assignment for you."

"Really? can't Catherine do that for you? because she's better than me right? " Kono said, her voice sounded different, it sounded low and there was shaking in it.

"Excuse me?" Steve wondered what this was about. "I never said that... what's going on?"

Catherine started sweating, why was she so dumb to press send? Stupid phones, stupid text messaging. "Uh, Kono why don't you just get us a few cups of coffee?" Catherine tried, but all she got was a dead stare of Kono, not even a no or yes.

"You could've as well just said that to me right in my fucking face!" Kono raised her voice, making fists. Steve looked at her, totally not aware of what was going on right now.

"Wow Kono slow down, are you feeling well today? you don't look good. "

"Shut up Steve, i know what you're trying to do." Kono took her cellphone out of her bag, and searched the message. "Really Steve? This?"  
She handed him the phone. "Could you explain this to me? you really want me to leave don't you? then why can't you even tell me right in my face? are you scared i'll shoot you? well ofcourse i don't because i'm not as psyco as you are." She said coldly, staring at her computer screen.

"What did you just say?" Steve looked up as he heared the word 'psyco' "nevermind, i never send you this piece of crap, why do you accuse me of something i didn't do?"

"It's obvious Steve, it's your number and your name, and why is Catherine involved with it? you can't compare her to me i'm nothing like her. Because i will never get a perfect man like hers, and i'll never be as lucky as she is, and now give me my phone." She snatched her phone back, and stood up. "I need fresh air... right now before i go mental." all she wanted was an apologie, but she knew she wouldn't hear that from Steve.

"No Kono, wait!" Steve called, but she was gone already, man she was fast. "Do you know what's going on here? " Steve asked his girlfriend, ofcourse she knew what was going on, she send that stupid text message, but like she was ever going to tell him that.

"No... i seriously don't know, i swear, just let her go you promised me you wouldn't talk to her again, then don't, that girl is insane. " Catherine said, staring out the window, she could barely hide the expression on her face, she felt guilty, she turned into a cruel diva she never wanted to be.

"I really don't understand woman."

* * *

Kono sat somewhere on a doorstep, hiding her face in her knees. She was crying. Stupid Steve, stupid Catherine. Darn...  
She hated to cry, she never did, she only cried when her auntie died, wich was very emotional ofcourse, she died way too soon.

"Kono? is that you? " it was Chin's voice, crap now she had to explain everything to her cousin. He sat down next to her, wrapping an arm around her shoulder. "what's going on? did something happen in our family? tell me cuz."

"It's Steve and Catherine."

"What's up with them?" Kono took her phone and showed her cousin the text Steve send to her. "Are you sure it's Steve who send this?i don't think he would ever do this to someone, or he would just tell them right in the face."

"Why would he do this to me Chin? what did i do to him? what did i do to them? i want to be happy for them but i can't that's why i want to move."

"Wow, wow, wow, slow down, move?" Chin was surprised he heared that coming from his cousin's mouth. "Are you planning to move? where!? this is your home Kono... our family wouldn't appreciate it if you left them."

"I know, but i can't stick around here with that killer couple, it's seriously going to be the end of me. And i have to tell Steve about Jasmine, it's all too much for me."

" I've never seen you like this before, since when are you actually jealous of someone's love life?" Chin hugged his little cousin .

"Since it's Steve's love life." Kono mumbled, she looked up and whiped her tears away with her hands. "Let's get back in, but i want to work with you for the rest of the day, i can't stand going back there with them."


	6. Chapter 6

"So this is really it? are you sure?" Chin asked his cousin, as she loaded the back of a van. Chin hated to see his cousin leave but he couldn't stop her from going right? It only seemed like Steve was the only person that could stop her.

"Yes i'm 100% sure, i'll come and visit you at holidays." Kono answered, as she shut the back of the van, she looked at her cousin feeling the tears burn.  
"Come here." she said, and wrapped her arms around her cousin. "i'm gonna miss you cuz. " she said with a sad voice.

"I'll miss you too please, be careful, call me when you arrived. " Chin said soft, rubbing her back. He let go of her, to say goodbye to Jasmine. "and to you Jasmine, i want you to take a good care of mommy, i know you can do that." he wrapped his arms around the little girl, who hugged him back, not knowing what was going on. She wasn't aware of moving for good.  
"I'll miss you little girl." he pressed a kiss on her forehead, and released her.

"Miss you too. " she slowly said, that was the first word Jasmine said today, it made Kono even more said hearing that from her little daughter.

"Let's go little one." Kono said, lifting her daughter. "say bye to uncle Chin."

"Bye!" Jasmine happily said, Chin felt the tears in his eyes burn, as he waved to his cousin and her little girl. Kono placed her daughter in her seat, and took the wheel.  
It was a sad thing that Danny, Steve and even Catherine didn't even say goodbye to her, she hadn't seen them for a couple of days.  
She started the car, and waved at Chin, driving off.

* * *

"Kono! Kono!" Steve called, panting, trying to catch his breath. "No! " he stopped running, she was gone already. "You really had to stay in the shower for 30 minutes! we missed her." Catherine sighed, the past few days, Steve wasn't himself anymore. She just knew it had to do with Kono moving away.  
"I haven't even said goodbye to her and Jasmine"

Catherine felt guilty, she knew Steve would find out anyway, maybe he already knew that she send that text. Catherine stared at her boyfriend. "Steve... " she sighed. "I have to tell you something, now that she's gone... " Catherine stared at her feet, she didn't know how to start, she could lose the man of her dreams.  
"I... " Catherine looked up into her boyfriend's eyes. "I ... I send that text to Kono... "

Steve laughed, shaking his head. "No, you're joking right? " but when he saw the serious look on his girlfriend's face, his heart broke. How could she do something like this? "You're not joking are you? " Catherine shook her head, why would she trick them like that? " What the hell Catherine!" he yelled, she already knew he would react like this. " WHY DID YOU DO THIS! YOU RUINED IT FOR ALL OF US!" Chin placed his hand on Steve's shoulder, hoping to calm him down.

"Easy tiger, what's going on here?" Chin asked.

"Catherine... Catherine is what happened, she fucking send that text message to Kono and now she's gone! " Steve shouted.

"Steve, please just let me make it up to her... " Catherine stuttered, the tears jumped in her eyes, what was she even thinking?

"No... we're done... i'm done here... please just leave me alone. " Steve spoke coldly and calm. " I'll see you at the office Chin and Catherine... you can pick up your stuff... i think we're done now. " Steve turned his back on them, and made his way to his appartment. He had to make it up to Kono but she was gone, forever.

Catherine bit her lower lip, and started crying. "what did i do? i'm such a bad person! i don't want to lose Steve, i want him back... i just wanted to be happy with him. "

Chin looked at her, he couldn't believe that 'angel' did all this just to live a happy life with Steve. " come here.. " he said, even though he didn't like her after this anymore, he wasn't that cold person. Chin wrapped his arms around Catherine, sighing deeply. " You know you have to make it up to the both of them huh? you have to call Kono, and tell her the truth. "

"I... I know... i just didn't know what was happening to me." Catherine had an evil look on her face, Chin didn't see her face, mission accomplished she thought. Now all she needed to do was winning Steve's heart again.


	7. Chapter 7

_It was a long trip to Canada, she was hoping Steve would try to stop her, but he didn't even send her a text message. Either he was so embarrassed by the conflict, or he just didn't care. Ofcourse Kono went for the last one, since he had Catherine, nothing else mattered to him. Boy she envied Catherine, she was perfect, she was beautiful and she could get any guy she wanted, just like Steve with woman. Jasmine fell asleep after two hours, she was so cute, alright Kono, pay attention. _

* * *

"we just hope you'll enjoy it here in Canada." the house keeper said, and handed Kono the keys. "it's a 3 bedroom appartment, but i think it's enough for the two of you right? you could change one of the rooms in a guest room if you'd like. "

Kono took the keys, she didn't even need help unpacking, she just needed someone to watch her daughter, she was two now, she could run away if you didn't pay attention for even 5 seconds.  
"Thank you sir, i will enjoy it in here... have a nice day." she dragged her sleeping daughter in, and slowly put her on the couch. "sleep well mommy's little angel." she whispered as she pressed a kiss on her child's forehead. "well, mommy has a lot to do." she said as she looked around the room, filled with boxes.  
"where to start even?" Kono kneeled in front of one of the boxes, and opened it. She noticed a photo of the team right away. It made er emotional. " and i thought we were a family. " she whispered, she still couldn't believe only Chin said goodbye to her, while she swore she wouldn't return to Hawaii, only for holidays.  
She sighed and just dropped the frame back in the box.

* * *

Steve couldn't believe it, Kono was gone and she didn't even know the truth. He even couldn't believe his own girlfriend tricked them, and he even wanted to propose to her.  
Steve just sat on the couch, staring at one point of the room thinking of what just happened a few hours ago. Chin called him 6 times, but he didn't answer, he already figured Catherine was with him and Danny? he probably went out with his daughter Grace. He missed Kono, his shoulder to cry on, his buddy, she meant a lot to him but he couldn't figure out how much she meant to him.  
Sometimes he thought he had feelings for her but that would be a crazy thing right ?  
Kono wasn't interested in him and he couldn't fall for her, she was Chin's little cousin, he knew how protective Chin was when it was about Kono.  
He woke up from his thoughts as he heared someone knock on his door, that must've been Catherine to pick up her stuff.  
Steve stood up, struggling to the door, waiting to open it. "yes?" he spoke.

"Steve, it's me, Catherine i need to talk to you."

"I don't have anything to say to you so just grab your stuff and go. " Steve opened the door for her, and struggled back to the couch.

Catherine got in, and watched her ex just crashing on the couch and staring at the same point he glanced at all day. He looked like a hopeless person. "Ok... ' she said, and went to the bedroom to slowly pack her stuff. "i just need to tell you something important Steve, really i'm not begging you to take me back but this is important. "

Steve sighed deeply, he just made clear he didn't want to talk to her, and what did she do? she just couldn't shut up.  
"fine you got 10 seconds. " he simply answered.

"I just did a pregnancy test." she quickly said, she just found out she was carrying Steve's child. "i'm pregnant."

Steve just sat there, what did he just hear? and this all in one day? she was pregnant? with his child? this cruel monster? and he was going to be a father of her child? "you're kidding me right?"

Catherine looked serious. "no... actually i'm pretty serious, i just found out i'm 10 weeks pregnant, you can't just put me on the streets like that can you? "

Steve stood up. "you know what Catherine? i can " he said and pointed at the door. "now please finish packing because i need time for myself. " he acted like it didn't hurt him, but his heart broke. He was going to be a daddy (again but like he knew ) and the mother of this child was a true monster.  
He didn't want to see her ever again, but now there was a baby on the way and he had to be there to support her. But first he just had to call Kono.

"Hey... i'm calling Kono tonight to apologize to her... it was wrong. " Catherine said, as most of the bags were waiting by the door.

"Good... good for you, could you go now please?" Steve grabbed the remote and turned the tv on, he barely watched tv.

Catherine sighed deeply, Steve was devastated she knew it. " alright... i'm leaving now, if you want to know anything about this child please call me... " Steve just didn't answer on that, Catherine stood there watching him for a while, but he didn't pay attention to her anymore. This was so unlike Steve. She nodded and opened the door, grabbing her bags. "or not... " she mumbled, and disappeared.


	8. Chapter 8

_She hadn't heared of Steve for a while, she spoke with Chin over Skype. She didn't know Catherine was pregnant, or the fact that Steve wanted to call her but he didn't have the guts._

Kono's phone rang in the middle of the night, she barely forgot the time difference "What the... " she moaned, she gazed at the screen, it was a private number. "Great..." she picked up. "Did something happen to my mum? " she moaned, sitting up straight.

_"Nice to talk to you too Kono_." a female voice said. it looked like Catherine's voice, she was disappointed because she hoped it would be Steve calling her awake at night. _ I just wanted to say i'm sorry for what happened, i tried to talk to Steve but he doesn't want to talk to me anymore, i was the one who send that text message... i'm really sorry. "_

What a shock, she could've already realised it was Catherine who tried to mess with them. "Oh... do you really have to call me awake right now? it's 3 in the morning here. " Kono stared at the digital clock on her nightstand. "But that's very clever of you... "

_"I'm really sorry Kono, i didn't know... " _Ofcourse she didn't, she was a great actress. _"I just have to tell you that i'm pregnant... and i would love it if our baby could play with Jasmine once it's here. " _ did she hear it right? Catherine was expecting a baby? Steve's baby ? _Kono? are you still there? please why won't you come back to Hawaii? "_

"No thank you, i'm having a great time here, bye Catherine. " she hung up on her, she couldn't believe it, Steve and Catherine were going to be parents, together...  
Now Jasmine would have a little step-brother or sister. "Are you kidding me? " this was a nice way to wake up, not!  
Kono got out of her bed, and walked around the house getting herself some water. " A baby... she's pregnant. " she still couldn't believe it, Steve and Catherine weren't together anymore but they were about the be parents again, what if the baby was born? would they get back together? why was she still worrying about this? she moved to Canada to forget about them, and then this nightmare happened.

* * *

Steve stared at his phone, this wasn't the right time to call Kono, but he really felt like he needed to. It was midnight, and she would probably be sleeping now.  
"Come on Steven... " he said to himself, he can't remember the last time he was nervous like this.  
"At least text her. " he stood up, walking around his appartment, just like Kono did. "What's happening to me? " he whispered. " I need to see her.. "  
He just glanced at one point of the room, feeling lost and empty.  
Catherine was expecting his baby and she wasn't even his true love, he was confused it just didn't feel right. She betrayed him and played games behind his back, he thought she was the woman of his dreams and if he would find out she was pregnant he would be happy, but he totally wasn't, he felt broken.  
The real woman of his dreams was gone, maybe forever?

_"This is Chin you're speaking with" _

Chin's tired voice said, it has been a long and rough day for him, he missed his cousin so much but he wasn't the only one.

"I need to know where Kono is..."

_"Well... it's nice speaking to you as well Steve..."_

"Please... tell me where she went, i need to see her."

_"She moved to Canada she told you before right?"_

Chin sounded surprised that Steve wanted to know where Kono stayed at the moment. Maybe Steve finally opened his eyes and finally realised Kono was the one and true love for him.  
Maybe he wanted to convince her to come back to Hawaii?

"Oh crap, ofcourse... "

_"Would you please be careful with her? and say hi for me if you'd like."_

"Always Chin... i'll speak to you soon."

Steve hung up, it was time to move, it was time to finally do something. For once he didn't let his mind speak, but his heart.  
He needed to know the exact adress Kono lived, but with those convenient police gadgets he could find her in no time. 


	9. Chapter 9

It has been a few weeks since Kono moved, and she finally got settled in her apartment. Jasmine already took her first steps, that's how fast she went. Kono hadn't found a new job yet, but she was busy with it.

"What are you doing baby girl?"

Kono asked as she knelt down next to her daughter, Jasmine was playing with a few dolls, and mumbled something in herself. She loved the imagination a little kid could have.  
Kono pressed a kiss on her daughter's forehead and took a doll.

"Could mommy play?"

She asked her little girl, and she slowly just nodded. Jasmine didn't say much wich was a big concern for Kono, she knew kids from her age that already told stories.

After a while of playing she heard a knock on the door. She stood up confused because who could this be? She hadn't met anyone here yet because that's how busy she was.  
She lifted Jasmine and held her tight against her body, walking to the door with her.

"I wonder who that could be. "

She said, she noticed it was a male shape, and started wondering. Kono opened the door confused, and looked at her daughter.

"Uncwe!"

She called, Kono was confused, uncle? did Chin follow her all the way to Canada? She turned her face into the male's direction and her eyes whidened, she was about to drop Jasmine so she just carefully put her on the floor.

"Steve!?"

"Hi Kono..."

He said with his low and sad voice, it almost didn't sound like him. Kono decided to let him in, because he came all the way from Hawaii to Canada, wich was a big surprise for her.

" What are you doing here all the way from Hawaii "

Kono sounded surprised, and put the little girl down, and handed her a doll.

" I... i couldn't stop thinking about what happend last week... about you leaving us, it really kept my mind busy knowing you wouldn't return. "

Kono leaned against the table, looking confused. She saw the broken look in her boss' eyes, she'd never saw him like this before.  
The one week she went away, she couldn't stop thinking about him, the love of her life, but he made the wrong choices, he chose Catherine, he made her pregnant, and now she knew she would never get the chance to show him how much she loved him, it was just wrong.

"I wasn't planning on staying here forever. "

_"i missed you so much"  
"Please, be mine."  
"Don't ever let me go again."  
"Kiss me"_

Why did those words pop up in her head? why couldn't she say it? without her knowing, a pink blush appeared on both of her cheecks, and Steve noticed them.

"You're blushing."

"What? no... i'm not. "

"That's definatly a blush... i've never seen you blushing before. "

Kono felt weak, it felt like she was about to collapse onto the ground, that's how weak she actually felt.

" please Kono, i know this sounds strange but, do you want to go out for dinner with me tonight? with little Jasmine ofcourse, i've missed her as well. "

Steve peeked at the little girl, who was nicely playing with her doll. It was like he could read her mind, ofcourse she wanted to go out with him she hoped he would ask her to. But she didn't know if this was a real date.

" Like... a date? "

"Do you want it to be one? "

"Well... yes, i think so. "

"Alright, then the date is set... tonight at 7 sharp. "

Steve then turned around to face the door, and left. She wasn't sure if she felt relieved or rather nervous, she knew she had to tell him that Jasmine is his daughter, and she knew she had to tell him the truth about her feelings.


End file.
